


No Picnic In The Park

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: 50kinkyways, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who don't watch wrestling this is <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/pic04.jpg">Randy Orton</a> and this is <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/jindrak.jpg">Mark Jindrak</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Picnic In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't watch wrestling this is [Randy Orton](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/pic04.jpg) and this is [Mark Jindrak](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/jindrak.jpg).

Mark was the one that wanted to go to Central Park. They had a week or so off from their duties is Ohio to sell injuries and angles, and while they didn't usually play tourist, it seemed as though Mark was determined that Randy would see this sight, whatever it was, because he hadn't told Randy what they were going to see.

Randy went along because it was a sunny summer's day, a couple of clouds, but the rest was blue sky all the way, and the walk would do him good; natural tans looked better than booth-bought ones. Plus, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

That being said, they'd been walking for far too long, apparently there was somewhere in particular that Mark wanted to go, something that was over on the north side of the park. Randy liked the view he had now; Mark was rocking an orange and blue basketball jersey, with blue shorts that were riding just the right kind of low, so Randy could see the waistband of Mark's underwear but not enough that he looked like a punk.

Randy had planned to spend the entire week at Mark's, just the two of them, a grill, computer games, a couple of bottles of lube and a lot of condoms. Apparently Mark had other ideas and he won the choice of what to do today in the one on one basketball decider. Randy had pointed out that that was not a fair way of deciding things, but then again, in Ohio it tended to be a couple of rounds of PVP on Halo that decided things and Mark was useless at it. Randy thought Mark would have got better with the nearly nine months they'd been playing on it, but he still had trouble not blowing himself up.

Anyway, Randy had lost, not disgracefully, but still, not something he enjoyed doing, so Mark was leading him through the park, looking for goodness knew what.

They reached a woodland, all maples and hickory and that special tree smell. There were fewer people here and that number got even smaller as they moved further into the heart of the wood. There were more trees, which slowed them down when they went off the main track, but they still carried on, till Mark seemed to reach what he'd been looking for.

"Come over here."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Randy walked slowly towards where Mark was. Mark liked a practical joke, so it was important to be wary.

It turned out that Mark wasn't setting him up for anything; he just wanted to make out. Randy thought it was kind of public to be doing that, but as Mark pointed out; it wasn't like there was anyone about to see them.

Mark pushed him further into the trees, so far off the main track that you couldn't even see it anymore, and backed him up against a tree. This place suited Randy a lot more, the denser trees providing some protection against prying eyes.

Mark's hands started getting busy with his hands on Randy's crotch, rubbing the heel of his palm in just the right spot, as Mark slowly sank to his knees.

Mark made quick work of Randy's zipper and started going down on him. Randy's squawks of protest were mixed with guttural groans of delight. Mark tried to answer Randy, despite his mouth being around Randy's cock. Realising this wasn't helping the situation for Randy, he himself having no problem with what was going, Mark took Randy's cock out of his mouth, jacking him off while he replied.

"Live a little, Randy."

"I'd prefer not to get arrested."

"It's Central Park, the cops get freaked out if people aren't having sex." Mark went back down to work, and Randy, right hand catching the very ends of Mark's hair where it was growing out and curling up, felt it would be bad manners to resist further.

Mark started using his right hand to help his mouth out, putting pressure on at just the right place along Randy's dick, and seeming to succeed in his attempts to hoover the whole thing down. Randy would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't jumping with fear every time he saw a branch move. There were both far too few trees, because Randy felt exposed, and too many, because every time they swayed Randy thought someone was coming, and he was going to strain something with the tension.

Mark was not helping matters, chuckling every time Randy started with fear, because great, one of them was an exhibitionist who was getting a kick out of this and it wasn't Randy. Randy's heart was racing faster than it did most matches. The adrenaline was making him hyper-aware of everything; the feeling of Mark's mouth on him, the breeze in the trees. His peripheral vision picked out Mark taking his dick out of his trousers to bring himself off.

Mark was getting off on this, and Randy didn't know whether it was the location or the danger or something else, but he didn't see why he should hold back, hips bucking, till Mark couldn't take anymore and brought his hand back up to Randy's dick to give himself some breathing space. Some come dribbled out of the corners of Mark's mouth, which only seemed to encourage him to take Randy back in again as deep as he could.

With one final thrust, Randy came. Mark finished swallowing, getting a few extra licks and sucks in, flicking his tongue over his cheek to clear most of the mess, and wiping the back of his hand across his face and then his jeans to make sure.

"You are a crazy fuck!"

Mark's grin, which hadn't left his face since he went down on Randy, managed to get bigger and brighter. "And you love it."


End file.
